Four Hearts in One Room
by lilymalady1231
Summary: The Doctor is on another one of his silly adventures when he sees something strange. Meets someone strange. Is she who she says she is? Is there anything else she could be? Pre Angels take Manhatten.
1. Chapter 1

Well, shit. Another vehicle is hurling through the vortex, twice the speed of his ship. It's almost like the ship was desperate to leave the vortex, but forces itself to stay a little longer. The doctor had no intention of leaving that ship to sail on its own. He would follow it through time and space. Why? It was another TARDIS. It wasn't like his. Its chameleon circuit was in full swing as its shape twisted and change around its core. He could see it slowly changing into a structure, not unlike an ancient Greek podium. It made sense, the way they were travelling and all. Soon enough, the two ships landed, side by side, in ancient Greece.

Amy came flying out of the corridor and found the doctor staring at his screen.

"What's the problem? Why the sudden landing?" She danced her fingers across the railing as Rory followed her.

The doctor shuddered. There wasn't going to be another time-lord about. He knew in his mind that he was the last one. His hearts, however, filled him with hope. Someone else could've survived, could've lived.

He ran out the door of his TARDIS, Amy following. Rory stayed by Amy's side, holding her arm. Next to him was a podium, but he knew otherwise. He knocked. Amy looked at him, confused, but was taken aback when a small door opened and the doctor walked inside. The inside was very much similar to his, if not a lot cleaner and with a less manly grunge look. There was no one in the console room, so the doctor decided to search deeper. He turned to his companions.

"You two, stay here. I don't know what's down there, but it could be dangerous." Turning to Amy, he looked into her eyes. "Don't… move."

Rory nodded and sat in one of the chairs of the console room, motioning for Amy to sit next to him. The doctor walked down the corridors and came to door. He heard the sounds of sobbing and immediately barged in. He was in a room, a bedroom, with a pink touch to everything. He saw a young lady, looked about 16, curled in the bed, her almost gold hair covering her face like a veil. He could see her chest jumping as she tried to control her tears.

That explained it. Her hair indicated that she was an individual, a Gallifreyan who could block other telepathic feeds. He could hear her two hearts beating unevenly. He slowly approached her. He didn't know if she was aware of his presence, but he acted like she didn't, trying very hard not to spook her. He spoke in a soft, low voice.

"Hello." He placed his hand on the girls shoulder. She jumped but stayed put. "It's ok; I'm not going to hurt you. Let me help you." He searched her for the cause of her pain.

The girl slowly took control of her breathing. She clenched her side. The doctor hadn't noticed that she was bleeding, and very badly. Worry striking him, the doctor tried to pry her hands away but she didn't trust him. He thought to himself. She was going to die without him. She needed him.

He put his hand behind her head and placed his forehead on hers. Time-lords were a very telepathic race; even individuals like her could connect via touch. He hoped she could trust him if he opened up to her. He didn't have the time to tell her his life story, so he tried his best to let her know she was safe. He let the thoughts of his mind travel into hers. The sorrow he had felt, his anger, his fears… his felling of being lost. He let all those travel far away as he let his feelings of hope, joy, warmth and his dreams flow into her. _Please_, he begged, _I've seen __**death**__, I can't lose you too_.

As he removed himself from her mental grasp, he prayed that she might allow him to help her. For a few seconds, time stood still, something completely new to him. She slowly removed her hands and the doctor could now see the severity of her wounds. There was a large gash down her side and her arms were burnt. The girl squirmed as the doctor pulled out his sonic-screwdriver. He had to seal the wound on her side before she bled to death. He lifted her blood stained shirt just enough so he could reach it easier. Why didn't she try to regenerate?

As he slowly started to mould the skin back together, she whimpered in pain. In all honesty, he was surprised she didn't cry and scream. She clenched her fists and waited. After he was done, she was still covered in blood, but she had stopped bleeding. Her breathing returned to normal and her hands unclenched. She had passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor had carried her back to his TARDIS and laid her in one of the many empty rooms. He cleaned her up and replaced her shirt with some of the clothes he had gotten Amy to gather from the girl's room. He hadn't left her side since, sitting on a chair next to her bed. Hoping, praying, and wishing under his breath that she was going to be ok. She had bled a lot, her wounds were severe. He had come this close to finally having another of his kind around, and he would be damned if he let her slip between his fingers.

Amy entered the room. The Doctor hadn't said a word since he saw the girl's face. The ship hummed quietly as the door closed. She looked at the doctor. There was something not right. Sure, this time-lord (or lady, she supposed) had waltzed into their lives, and that wasn't normal, but there was something else. There was something he had seen when he had connected mentally with her. Something he had seen had made him worry for her, more than because she was injured, but because he…

He knew her.

"Doctor?" she asked, trying her best to keep quiet "Doctor, what's her name?"

The doctor sat up straight for a moment, then relaxed again. He held the girls hand and checked her pulse. Amy knew he was dodging the question.

"Doctor, do you know her?"

The doctor sighed and nodded sadly. She reached down and took hold of his hand, sitting next to him. He squeezed it gently. He took a deep breath or two and looked to his friend.

"Her name is The Princess, or Prin for short. She's a time-lord, just like me. She's my friend. She hasn't grown since I saw her last." he brushed a hand through her hair, fighting the tears swelling in his eyes.

Amy could see he was on the verge on tears. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Is that a normal thing to have a weird nickname, or is it like a title or something?" Amy questioned if all time-lords have that.

"All time-lords choose a name to travel with once they graduate from the academy." He sighed sadly. "I'm the Doctor because I help people. She's the Princess because she rules from the sidelines. A silent hand guiding." He smiled at the thought.

They sat there, holding hands and leaning on each other for a while, neither wanting to leave each other's grasp. Rory was not impressed, but he bit his tongue. For hours they watched her, and waited.

Then her eyes shot open.

The doctor was the first to notice. He jumped up and Amy was left bewildered. Prin lifted one hand to her eyes and tried to clear her vision. A blue light flashed in her eyes as the doctor went over her with the sonic screwdriver. Prin laughed, making the doctor jump slightly.

"You still got that stupid toy of yours?" she said in a crackling voice, a smile spreading on her lips.

The doctor kept a solemn face, though inside he was jumping with glee. The next thing he knows he got a flick on the ear.

"That's for choosing "the Doctor". God, could you get any worse? Never got to punish you for that at school." Prin said in a mocking voice.

She then reached up and slapped him in the face. Amy stood but soon retreated at the words:

"That's for destroying the time lord race."

The doctor stood there. Yeah, he could accept that. He had destroyed the time lord race. He didn't think that he would ever have another one slap him because of it. That was new feeling. He finished with his screwdriver, looked at it and then put it away.

Rory walked through the door, looking at the Doctor's face as it went red. He couldn't keep back a chuckle. Prin sat up slightly, the doctor helping her. Her face winced in pain, but she looked at Rory and couldn't help but laugh. He looked at her questioningly.

Prin motioned for the doctor to lower his head so she could whisper something. His face made a small smile.

"That's very rude!" He joked.

"True but!"

Rory pointed at the doctor. "What did she say?"

"I think she just gave you a nickname."

"What is it?" Amy chimed in, jumping to her husband's defence.

The doctor paused and looked at Prin, on the verge of laughter. "Proboscis."


End file.
